


Сливочное мороженое

by ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe), szelena



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Драбблы от G до РG-13 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: По и Тилли проводят отпуск на Земле.





	Сливочное мороженое

— Эфто пфекрасно, — заявляет По, засовывая в рот очередную ложечку тающего мороженого, — но я больше не могу.

Тилли смеется и тянется вытереть ее перемазанную сладким щеку.

Солнце в зените, волны приветливо накатывают на берег. Толстые чайки громоздятся на небольшой каменной гряде, их птичьи разговоры создают вместе с шумом воды особую музыку моря. Эта бухта безлюдна, кроме Тилли и По здесь сейчас никого нет. Ярким ураганом пройдя через городской пляж, осчастливив буквально каждого владельца фургончика с мороженым, По все-таки согласилась переместиться в более тихое место.

— Я в детстве себе представляла русалок похожими на тебя, — Сильвия смущается вырвавшимся словам и добавляет: — В смысле, я знаю, что ты не живешь в воде, и у тебя, конечно, нет хвоста, я просто…

— Тилли! — По касается ее руки, перебирающей мокрые волосы. — Кто такие русалки? Люди… с хвостом?

— О, ну… — Тилли прекращает попытки куда-то убрать кудри, и они рассыпаются по веснушчатым плечам, сияя на солнце бронзой. — Да, это люди с рыбьим хвостом вместо ног, они живут в море и…

— Ух ты! — По сверкает инопланетными зрачками. — Я бы хотела их увидеть!

Сильвия мотает головой, широко улыбаясь, и По думает, что правильно они ушли с людного пляжа, где суета вокруг мешала бы ловить каждое прекрасное мгновение рядом с этим человеком.

— Русалки выдуманные, просто герои сказок. — Из ракушки, которую Сильвия взяла в руки, показывается краб, и она кладет ее назад на песок. — Мне не нравилось, что их рисуют как две неподходящие друг другу части, и я представляла русалок с голубыми узорами на теле, необычными глазами и темными волосами, похожими на водоросли. А еще эти существа очень свободолюбивы и любят свой дом.

— Ну, тогда в чем-то я с ними точно похожа, — кивает По.

Тилли ощущает тянущее чувство в груди из-за того, что эта поездка на Землю, обставленная По как дипломатическая встреча и культурный отдых, закончится через неделю и королеве нужно будет вернуться домой.

— Эй, — шепчет По, хватая Тилли за руку. — Смотри.

Краб деловито шествует в сторону моря, неся свою раковину скорее как гигантскую шляпу, чем как убежище. А у По стоит поучиться радоваться знакомым мелочам. Таких крабов они видели уже с десяток, но каждый по ее мнению имел свой характер.

Сильвия смотрит уже не на краба, а на голубые прожилки кожи, собирающиеся в сплошной синий возле улыбающихся глаз.

По наклоняется и коротко целует ее в щеку:

— В твой следующий отпуск мы снова поедем сюда, если хочешь.

Облако цвета сливочного мороженого проплывает над бухтой.

  
  
  



End file.
